YuGiOh: The Cooking Show!
by Niricko
Summary: ok... this is not a normal cooking show... . (On Hold)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the YGO cast!!!! OR SHOW!!! Nor do I own MS and YY- Chan!^.^  
  
A/N: Hey!!! Whaz up? Me nothing......... I'm just happy that's all^.^ well nothing to say here except this will not be a normal cooking show! Enjoy!!  
  
Detection: I detecate this fic to... to ..... I dunno.. the pplz who are reading this!!!^.^ there!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niricko: Hello and welcome to our new show:  
  
Yami: cooking with things you are not supposed to cook with!  
  
MS: With me, Mighty Shade  
  
Bakura: Why do I have to be here?  
  
Niricko: * glares * BEACUSE I WANT YOU TO BE ON THIS SHOW!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
MS: Because I want you on it!^.^  
  
Bakura: Good enough!!!  
  
All: * Sweatdrop *  
  
YY-Chan: Anyway,  
  
Seto: Hey! Where's the toxic waste?  
  
All: O.O"""  
  
Niricko: Kiba! I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT USING THAT ON OUR SHOW!! Maybe tomorrw!!^.^  
  
MS: you're so evil!  
  
Niricko: I KNOW! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
All: O.O"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: lets just get on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
All: Good idea!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Tea ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: This looks like a good show!!^****.****^ (face is screwed up!) I'll get a pen and paper and write the recipes down!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan back to the studio ~  
  
  
  
  
  
YY-Chan: OK, you'll need: A big bowl for mixing, raw noodles, blue food coloring, milk, eggs, flour, * thinks * a wooden spoon, measuring cups, cheese, and * thinks more * baking soda and vinegar. OH! and don't forget the dishwashing soap! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura *to Yami*: Do you even think people actually watch this? Do you?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: Maybe?  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Tea ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: Better idea! * moves the TV in the kitchen and gets everything to cook * There! ^****.****^ (Her face is still screwed up!) all set up!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan back to the studio ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Niricko: OK first put he eggs in a mixing bowl with the milk, blue food coloring, flour, raw noodles, and cheese.  
  
  
  
  
  
MS: Mix the ingredients until the noodles are soft.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Bakura, Yami and Seto are doing the cooking while, Niricko, MS, and YY- Chan are making shure they are doing the recipe right. *  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Tea ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: * doing as the T.V. says * YUMMMM!!! ^****.****^ (STILL?!?!? hehehe...) this sounds good!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to studio ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: Is it time for the soap??  
  
  
  
  
  
MS: Nope not yet!^.^!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: I think mine is ready...  
  
  
  
  
  
YY-Chan: Time to add the soap Seto  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: Can I add the soap now Niricko?  
  
  
  
  
  
Niricko: WOAH!!! that's a nasty smell!! Hurry and add the soap! * pinching her nose *  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: * adds the soap and the smell goes away * what kind of soap is this?  
  
  
  
  
  
Niricko: Not a de-oderiser, a re-oderiser!  
  
  
  
  
  
All: * laughs *  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Tea ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: Well... this looks right..... * on the show the food is blue and in Tea's bowl the food is getting moldy and it is black * ^*&*&*.*&*&*^ (AHHHHHHHH!!! HER FACE GOT WORSE!!!!) OK!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Studio ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Niricko: Now you might want to use the vinegar and the baking soda after you put the mixture into a separate dish to be placed in the oven.  
  
  
  
  
  
MS: Like so! ^.^ * Bakura is pouring the blue mixture into a glass pie bowl *  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Seto: * do the same thing *  
  
  
  
  
  
YY-Chan: now after the mixture is in a bowl that can stand being in the oven at 750 degrees F. you should add the baking soda and vinegar.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Tea ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: * pours the moldy black stuff into a pie bowl, and adds the vinegar and baking soda on the mixture that she made * Smells good!! ^*&%$#.#$%&*^ (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Studio ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Niricko: After you put the vinegar and baking soda in on the mixture, you put the 'pie' in the oven for 5 to 10 minutes  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami, Bakura & Seto: * all put the bubbling mixture into the oven *  
  
  
  
  
  
MS: Thanks to the magic of T.V., we already had one made!^.^ Bakura?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: * takes a beautiful pie out of the fridge that is the color blue *  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Tea ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: Hope mine comes out like that!! ^()&**.**&()^ (O.O"""""" RUN AWAY!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Studio ~  
  
  
  
  
  
All: * sitting at a table ready to eat the pie *  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: Come back tomorrow and watch our show again!  
  
  
  
  
  
All: Same time and same place!^.^ BYE!^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Niricko: and enjoy the food!!^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
All: * takes a piece of pie and eats it *  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to somebody else who was watching ~  
  
  
  
  
  
somebody else who was watching: Ohhhh! mine came out the same way!!^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Pan to Tea ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: Why is mine all black, crusty, looks like ashes, and has things growing in it? Oh well !^.^ I bet When Yami, Niricko, MS, YY-Chan, Seto And Bakura come home they'll have some!!^#$%&$@$%...!%$@#%$&^ (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!!!!!!!! IT"S EVIL I TELL YOU!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!! * runs away *)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Niricko: Hey! reviewers!! would you like to try our "Blue pie" ? If so, plz tell me in your review!!! (DO NOT MAKE THIS AT HOME!!!!! I REPEAT DO NOT!!!!!!!! MAKE THIS AT HOME!!!!!! Thank you!^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: It's really good!!^.^  
  
Seto: Oh and vote if we should use toxic waste!^.^  
  
Until next chapter, story or fic, C YA!!^.^ 


	2. Chap 2: Purple Brownies!

Disclaimer: Look on ch 1 pplz!!^.^  
  
A/N: Hey lookies at what I'm writing here!!! I feel kinda generous today... and I would like to ask MY audience (YOU!!!) if they want to come and join me with the cooking... Oh and we ARE going to use a bit of toxic waste... Next show... after this one... sowwy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niricko: Hello and welcome to our second show.... unfortunately, Bakura, Seto, And Yami are not here today.... for some odd reason...  
  
Shade: Anyway, we will be making some purple brownies!  
  
YY-Chan: you will need, grapes, flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, paper, a pan, a mixer, spatula, 3 eggs, milk, oil, 2 pounds of chocolate (which we won't use) and a weird clock that goes tic tock.  
  
Shade: what's the weird clock that goes tic toc for?  
  
YY-Chan:.... The weird clock that goes tic toc is for destroying the door....  
  
The weird clock that goes tic toc: BOOM! * Destroys the door*  
  
Niricko: Stop rhyming!! We'll be back to the show after this message!! ^.^  
  
~Pan to Tea~  
  
Tea: YAY!!! COOKING SHOW!!! Got to get all the ingredients!! ^#$$%o@#$%^ ((Tea's face)  
  
~Pan to the show~  
  
Niricko: HEY! Were back!  
  
Shade: right now we will start making the purple brownies! ^.^  
  
YY-Chan: First put the 3 eggs, milk, oil, the salt, and the pepper into the mixing bowl.  
  
~Pan to Tea~  
  
Tea: *puts all the ingredients in the bowl * Hmmm, milk is 3 days old. Oh Well!! ^%$#$%.#$%%$#^  
  
~Back to the show~  
  
Shade: *Is mixing all the ingredients * You should use your mixer to do all the mixing.  
  
~Tea~  
  
Tea: *Is using her hands * ewes... green stuff.. Oh well!!  
  
~Show~  
  
Niricko: now we add the flour, sugar and baking powder *adds them in *  
  
Shade: *still mixing* Mix until really hard to stir  
  
YY-chan: Now we add in the grapes! ^.^  
  
Niricko: You might want to add more milk at this point *adds milk while YY- Chan is adding the grapes *  
  
Shade: * Mixing the mixture*  
  
~Tea~  
  
Tea: *Adds real flowers * Cant find the white flower powder stuff. * adds sugar and baking powder *  
  
~Show~  
  
Niricko: once you get the mixture looking like this * shows a smooth pink looking mixture in the bowl* Pour into the pan and scrape the sides bare with the spatula.  
  
Shade: *dose the poring*  
  
YY-Chan: *heats the oven at 320 degrees F* Make sure it's well warm before putting the brownies in.  
  
~Tea~  
  
Mixture turns out to be a dark green colour.  
  
Tea: Looks the same!!^*%*&*.*%*&*^ *heats the oven to 20 * Same too!!!  
  
~Show~  
  
YY-Chan: Now, while you wait for the brownies to cook, *Niricko and Shade put the brownies into the oven* invite some friends over for some chocolate!! ^.^  
  
*They all gather round the pile of chocolate and start to eat it * *a commercial plays *  
  
~Tea~  
  
Tea: *calls Yami, Bakura, Honda and Seto over and they come *  
  
Yami: did you make the chocolate?  
  
Tea: No, I bought it!  
  
All: *sigh in relief and eats the chocolate *  
  
~Show~  
  
Shade: Welcome Back!! Our brownies should be done and so should yours!! *Takes out the Brownies *  
  
Niricko: mmmm. Smell good!! Dig IN!  
  
* the brownies are purple and look like purple brownies*  
  
~Tea~  
  
Tea takes out a mouldy green and white oozing pile of goop out of the oven  
  
All: EWWWW!!!!! *run out the door*  
  
Tea: NOT SO FAST!! *catches Honda by the collar* EAT!!!^(_#*_$.!$$_#^  
  
Honda: GULP... *takes a fork beside the plate*  
  
Tea looks at the television  
  
Honda throws the stuff off of the plate and out the window  
  
Tea looks back: YOU ATE IT!!!  
  
Honda nods  
  
Tea: You gonna eat more??  
  
Honda: sorry I have to go. *runs out the door*  
  
~Show~  
  
Niricko: hope all of you have enjoyed the show for today!!!^.^  
  
Shade: Stay tuned for the next shows!  
  
YY-Chan: BYE!!  
  
They all wave  
  
Okay. that suxed.. A lOt! Well.  
  
Untill next fic, chapter or story C YA!!!  
-Niricko^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Glowing Green Pudding!

Disclaimer: Welcome and die... thank you... chapter one has a better tan than this...  
  
A/N: Okay, its 12:40 so don't bother to listen to the disclaimer... ..........^.^" Uzu -Chan is over! (Uzu-Chan is YY-Chan and Shade Azuna or Shade is Mighty Shade or MS)  
  
Uzu-Chan: FWEEEEEE!!!! Can-can-can ya do the can-can! *keeps singing*  
  
Niricko: *yells over singing* YOUR GONNAWAKE UP MY MOM!!!  
  
Uzu-Chan: O.o... I dun wanna do that now do I?  
  
Niricko: Nope! You'll hear about it all later on in the day!  
  
Uzu-Chan: ^_^ Oh look a birdie flew out the window!!!*points to basement window*  
  
Niricko: Baka... *puts face in hands* on with the fic!^-^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________------------------~~~~~~~~~~___________----------------------~~~~~~~~~_------  
  
Niricko: Hello! Welcome back to the cooking with things you are not supposed to cook with!!  
  
Shade: And we're your hostesses!!  
  
Seto: What about us hosts!   
  
Shade: ya ya... you too..  
  
Yami: *glare*  
  
Bakura: *Crosses his arms*  
  
Uzu-Chan: Anywho, today we'll be making Green Glowing Pudding! Thanks to Moonclaw and Stela for the suggestion!  
  
Shade: You'll need:  
  
- Glow in the dark green glue  
  
- Rice pudding  
  
- 7-Up  
  
- chopped house plants (green)  
  
- milk  
  
- egg yolks (3)  
  
- Green bubbly toxic waste  
  
Niricko: See! I told ya we'd use toxic waste! XD!  
  
Seto: FINALLY!!  
  
Bakura: Shut up!  
  
Yami: We'll let you people at home get the utensils needed  
  
Niricko: Which are  
  
- Blender  
  
- Spatula  
  
- Bowl  
  
- Knife  
  
- Cutting board  
  
- And anthrax study suits!  
  
You can get the suits at any 'Study Suits 'R' Us' store!  
  
Seto: we'll be back after this!  
  
~Pan to Anzu~  
  
((A/N: Am not going to do the deranged faces.. you all know what she looks like!!o!!))  
  
Anzu: OH YAY!!! ^@#%#)( _ @#%@)^  
  
((A/N: Okay, I lied!!XD!))  
  
Anzu: The cooking show is on again!! ^#@@_$%&^ *Gets the utensils needed save the anthrax suit* Can't find any 'Study Suits 'R' Us' anywhere...  
  
~Pan to 'Study Suits 'R' Us'~  
  
Sales person: Wow.. we got a lot of people today buying anthrax study suits!  
  
Sales manager: do you think it's a conspiracy?  
  
Sales person: no, just a cooking shows starring Niricko, Shade Azuna and Uzu-Chan  
  
Sales manager: Ohhhhh.. That's a good cooking show! Great recipes!^-^ *shows lunch box* *has purple brownies*  
  
Sales person: Really? I got the pie! *Shows the blue pie*  
  
~Studio~  
  
Bakura: Welcome to bloody hell-  
  
Shade: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: I wasn't finished!  
  
Niricko: really??  
  
Bakura: Seriously!  
  
Seto: then say the rest...  
  
Bakura: -BACK TO THE SHOW!!  
  
Uzu-Chan: O-Kay... uhhh... Get the bowl and mixing ingredients together and make sure you have your study suits on!  
  
All: *Puts on their suits*  
  
~Anzu~  
  
Anzu: hmmm can't do that.. I'll skip a step! ^#(&$&$%_(&$%#(&$^  
  
Some random person walks by and slips on the mouldy green and white oozing pile of goop from the previous chapter that got thrown out from the window by Honda  
  
~Show~  
  
Shade: First mix the egg yolks and milk together until they form a perfect blend *shows mixture all perfectly blended pale yellow*  
  
~Anzu~  
  
Anzu: *Mixture all blue and clumpy* ^8&&%$$_&$$%$%##^ Rotten eggs, but.. oh well!!  
  
~Show~  
  
Uzu-Chan: While Niricko is chopping up the house plants Seto went to the local corner store and got 3 gallons of toxic waste! Yami is...drinking the 7-up that we need! *glares*  
  
Bakura: *hits Yami upside the head making him spill some*  
  
Yami: Hey!!! There's more! *points to refrigerator that's so stuffed full of 7-up bottles that it's about to launch itself into outer space...dun ask*  
  
Seto: *runs in with 3 gallon barrels in his arms**trips and falls and crashes into bunch of garbage cans off set*  
  
All: 0____0  
  
Seto: *gets up still holding toxic waste that has miraculously not exploded* ^_^ What??  
  
All: -__-; ..oi..  
  
Uzu-Chan: o__0 ok there Seto, uh, give me that! *takes gallon of toxic waste* The rest I don't need, so you can do as you wish with it!  
  
Seto: ^_^ YAY!!!*runs off set*  
  
Niricko: In a separate bowl mix 5 cans of 7-up with 3 ml of toxic waste and the chopped up plants!  
  
~Anzu~  
  
Anzu: *gets toxic waste from a dog (Uzu: you know exactly what I mean)* ^****@#$#@@#$_#$@##@$#@@$#@^ Nice doggy!  
  
Dog: *bites her finger off*  
  
Anzu: ^****@#$#@@#$_#$@##@$#@@$#@^ *gets blood in the mixture* Oh yes you are!! Oh yes you arrrrrrreeee!!!!  
  
Dog: *runs away whimpering*  
  
Anzu: *puts in coke instead of 7-up, puts chopped anchovies instead of plants, and puts in 3gallons worth of toxic waste of dog poop*  
  
~Show~  
  
Niricko: Blend well so it becomes a smooth thick mixture *shows camera a light green substance*  
  
~Anzu~  
  
Anzu: *has a light purple substance (Uzu: Check on your paint programs, it's on the other side of the spectrum folks)  
  
~Show~  
  
Shade: Now add the milk and eggs with the rice pudding.  
  
Yami: Add both bowls together and Bakura, make sure you mix it well!  
  
Bakura: Ya ya I know I know what happens! Becomes all purple and goo if you don't do it properly...  
  
~Pan to Seto outside~  
  
Seto: ^_^ YAY TOXIC WASTE!!! *trips, falls, blows up*  
  
Seto: o.o..  
  
~Anzu~  
  
Anzu: *has purple goo stuck on bottom of bowl*  
  
~Show~  
  
Uzu-Chan: Add 3 bottles of Glow in the dark green glue for after-dark fun-ness!  
  
((A/N: And it is officially after 1:39 am!))  
  
Shade: Now, place into a cool area, preferably a fridge!\  
  
Bakura: *Places bowl into fridge and takes out another bowl*  
  
Yami: T.V. Magic! And we have our own! So when a thin crust forms on the top of your pudding, you peel it off and you have a great Glow in the dark green pudding!  
  
Uzu-Chan: OKAY! That's all folks! Hope to see you next episode!  
  
All: BYE!  
  
~Anzu~  
  
Anzu: *Peels off the crust* *Crust is the actual pudding* Here doggie doggie! I got a squeaky toy for you!^$#*#$$%_%##$#$*(^!!  
  
Dog: *Takes the squeky toy and goes to where the Some random person who slipped on the mouldy green and white oozing pile of goop from the previous chapter that got thrown out from the window by Honda* *Eats the thing and goes all toxic waste on the poor guy*  
  
Random person who walked by and slipped on the mouldy green and white oozing pile of goop from the previous chapter that got thrown out from the window by Honda: AWWW!!!!! HEEEELLLLLPPP!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!EEEWWWW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_-_______________----------------_______________~~~~~~~~~_------------__  
  
Niricko: sorry about that... I just couldn't help it!! XD! Poor random person.. poor, poor guy...  
  
Uzu-Chan: Oh Stars!!! It smells like my dog's S#!7!!!*holds nose*  
  
Niricko: *Has gas mask on*  
  
Uzu-Chan: Where'd you get that??  
  
Niricko: 'Study Suits 'R' Us'! Where else?  
  
Uzu-Chan: *sweat drop*  
  
Niricko: Well  
  
Until Next Fic or Chappie!  
  
C YA!!!-Niricko @.@  
  
Time finished: 1:49 AM 


End file.
